


Birthright

by midget_boss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata takes her place within the Hyuuga clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> This was written without any knowledge of recent events in Naruto.

For a moment the only sounds in the room were the panting of the two opponents. Hinata watched silently as her father tried to get to his feet. She let herself fall back into the guarding stance that had become so much a part of her these last few years.

It took her a moment to recognize that his legs had folded underneath him again. Hinata’s watchful eyes assessed his injuries. He wasn’t going to get back up, not this time. The injuries were too great.

Sound erupted all around her. Congratulations that held no trace of disbelief, something she wouldn’t have dreamed of even days ago. But they acknowledged that this wasn’t a fluke. Years of hard work and sacrifice had led her to this day and this battle.

Her father raised his head. In his eyes she saw the pride in her that she had longed for. A hand seemed to squeeze around her heart as she read the helplessness and resignation that flicker across his face. It won’t be easy for him to step down from leading the clan after so long.

As she finally straightened she caught sight of the only person here who wasn’t a clan member. Uzumaki Naruto grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. Hinata fought desperately to hold back her tears. He had been her motivation all this time, to be worthy of him, and it was a bitter irony that this would be as close as she could get to him.

Because now she was head of her clan. Her responsibilities lie in nurturing the clan and for that, she would need a suitable husband. Not a man who, although by far one of the most powerful in the village, was still an outcast. It did not matter that he had her heart and had for many years now.

Hinata had known this from the beginning. Every time she trained the knowledge ate at her, but it was something she had accepted. She was needed and she couldn’t turn her back on that, no matter how much it might hurt.

Beside Naruto was her clan brother Neji. Their eyes met and a silent understanding passed between them as Neji shifted toward Naruto. Hinata would take the responsibility of the clan, her birthright, and Neji would have the opportunity to have the young man they both loved.

Hinata forced herself to swallow the acid taste in her mouth. Today should have been a happy day, but all she could think about was what she had lost in her victory.


End file.
